


Hold Me There

by homine



Series: KagaAo 30 Day NSFW Challenge [5]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: And Kagami is totally on board, Aomine has no gag reflex, Aomine really really wants to suck Kagami off, Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Face-Fucking, Hair-pulling, Kind of sadist!Kagami? Idek, M/M, Slight Dom/sub?, i am so bad at titles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 01:24:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3749773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homine/pseuds/homine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“The only thing you ever do is open your mouth to say shit! Is your mouth good for anything but bitching?”</p><p>“I can show you what else my mouth is good at.” </p><p>Day 5-Blow Jobs</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold Me There

**Author's Note:**

> Ah my god, I am so bad at keeping a schedule and keeping up with deadlines. God damnit, I'm so behind! I need to really work on time management and efficiency... really. Well, anyway, have Kagami getting his dick sucked like it's Aomine's business (I imagine him being damn good at blow jobs because lbh he probably is because he is a man of many talents). Also... I think I portrayed Kagami as a bit of a sadist, I don't know, I'm not sure but oh well (he probably is lol)
> 
> I do not own Kuroko no Basuke or its characters :'(

How in the hell did he end up like this, with the great Aomine Daiki kneeling in between his spread legs in his own apartment? He never thought this would happen in his wildest dreams, like ever, yet here he was with his entire cock in his so-called rival’s mouth (the _entire damn thing Jesus)_.

Oh wait, he knew how they got to this point. It was, ironically, because he had to go and open his own big mouth (not as big as Aomine’s, now that he thought about it because _fucking Christ his tip was hitting the back of the other boy’s throat and his lips were spread thin over the whole thing shit_ ).

They had been enjoying a nice, peaceful (on their terms atleast) afternoon together, playing basketball and going out to eat at Maji Burger and then coming back to Kagami’s place to take advantage of his new PlayStation. This is had become a ritual for the two of them to just spend time with the other on weekends, without intrusive teammates (ehm Satsuki and Tetsu) popping up all over the place. It was nice, considering their common interests and mutual (hidden) like for each other. They wouldn’t admit it, but they had become good friends along the way. There was always a nagging _thing_ there, though, whenever he and Aomine were alone. There was always this underlying tension or something that made his heart race just a bit faster and made his hair stand up just a bit straighter and made his nether regions warm up just a bit quicker. He didn’t know if Aomine felt it too, but considering their relationship and really strange telepathic communication, he probably did and just refused to say anything like Kagami.

Well, that aside, they had been playing and screaming at each other and the screen because they continuously tried to one up the other and that resulted in a constant tie (every time one of them won, the other won the next round and that caused them to want to keep going). Of course, in the span of their half an hour of virtually beating each other up, both teens had begun to argue about the stupidest things.

“You’re a fucking cheater, you asshole, play fair or I’m not letting you play!”

“It’s not my fault I’m so much better than you at _everything_!”

“The only thing you’re good at is being a stupid aho!”

“We’re still talking about you right?”

“You fucking… only dumbasses need to cheat to win!”

“I’m not fucking cheating, shithead! At least I can play a decent round, unlike you! Cheating wouldn’t even help you!”

“I don’t need to cheat to win!”

“Try winning against me in basketball for once before you open your stupid mouth, baka!”

“The only thing you ever _do_ is open your mouth to say shit! Is your mouth good for anything but bitching?” Kagami half-expected some retort to be thrown his way, but after a minute of silence passed, he was surprised to see that Aomine was deep in thought. He quirked his eyebrow and paused the game, clearly irritated. Before he could say anything else, though, the darker skinned male spoke up and shocked him with his next words.

“I can show you what else my mouth is good at.” The redhead gaped and the both their eyes locked. Kagami saw in Aomine’s cobalt eyes that he was completely serious as to what he was implying.

“Um… what?” That was all he could say before Aomine slowly smirked, sliding off the couch and onto his knees. He crawled closer to Kagami’s spread legs before his hands touched the older boy’s thighs and edged them further apart to slide in between them and slide his hands almost down to the redhead’s crotch.

“I said I can put my mouth to other good uses.”

“I—what are you _doing_?” Kagami was still trying to process the fact that Aomine was _this_ close to his dick and that he was possibly saying that he wanted to blow him.

“What do you think, baka?”

“Shut up! You’re not seriously going to—“

“But I am serious.” Their eyes clashed again and Kagami had to swallow the dryness in his throat (and the sudden heat that had flooded over his body at the fire in those deep orbs). His fingers were at his sides and he gripped the material of his sofa as tight as he could when Aomine’s mouth came closer to his groin and those eyes were transfixed on him.

“Shit, you are, aren’t you? You really wanna suck me?” What was he saying? Why was he even talking? He should be shoving Aomine away because if he did this, it would change everything. But, he couldn’t find the willpower to push him away—not yet.

“Yeah. Been wondering what you taste like and how well you’d sink into my mouth.” The redhead groaned, bucking his hips towards the bluenette’s face. Had he really been thinking about that kind of thing? That really fricking turned him on, damn. Screw Aomine and his stupid mouth.

“Then get to it. Let’s see how good you really are, you cocky bastard.”

“Hmmm, that’s not sexy. If you’re gonna call me names, you better call me something else.” Aomine said, hands beginning to slide Kagami’s shorts off. The Seiren ace frowned and his eyebrow twitched.

“I’m the one that’s gonna do the talking, not you, so I’ll say whatever I want and if you don’t like it, go suck someone else’s dick.” The younger boy chuckled and finally freed Kagami of his constraints so his cock bounced outward and lightly smacked cheek.

“Mmm, looks tasty.” He said it while licking his lips and Kagami wanted to die. He leaned back against the headrest and exhaled as Aomine teasingly hovered over it with hot breath.

“S-Suck it already, you little punk. I don’t wanna hear any more words coming from you.” The bluenette grinned and opened up his mouth, taking one of Kagami’s hands and placing it on the back of his head.

“ _Let me see that beast inside, Kagami._ ” He whispered before he sank his entire orifice down onto the shorter male’s whole length. Kagami moaned sharply, throwing his head back when he felt his tip hit the back of Aomine’s throat. The tanned boy bobbed his head and stared up at him with darkened orbs of lust, fingers digging into Kagami’s inner thighs. The redhead continuously felt his cock go all the way in and that was way too hot for him to handle.

“What the fuck, damn, you better tell me later how the heck you learned how to do that.” Aomine winked and then sucked, filling his mouth with all Kagami had to offer. The older of the two was transfixed on the way those lips looked around his engorged length and the way Aomine looked so damn good in between his legs like this. Navy hair was in his eyes, urging Kagami to brush the strands away before cradling his rival’s face.

“I think I like you better like this, with a mouth full of cock. Jesus, why talk and argue with me when you could just blow me? Best idea you could’ve had… bitch.” Kagami watched in awe as Aomine furrowed his eyebrows and clenched his eyes shut and made a little noise in the back of his throat. The vibrations it sent up Kagami’s spine caused him to arch his back and curl forward.

“Shit, that’s a t-thing for you, huh?” Aomine’s nails were making marks into his flesh and he’s going to feel those later, but he didn’t care because _fricking Lord,_ Aomine Daiki of all people likes being talked down to. That just made him harder inside the other teen’s mouth and made him want to mess him up real good.

“Fuuuck, you’re so damn good at this. You probably blew so many other guys before, didn’t you? Sucking them off and letting them cum down your throat until you’re sick. That’s how they all tolerate you, isn’t it?” Aomine moaned his name, _with a mouth full of dick_ , and it felt way too good. Kagami gripped indigo locks of hair and shoved him down, down, down until his nose was tickled by crimson hair at the base of Kagami’s cock.

“ _Jesus Christ_ , you suck it like you were made for this. Fuck, I love it. Take all of it, slut, take it and taste it real good. Knowing you, you probably think about it all the time because you want it so fuckin’ bad, don’t you? You love having it in there, making you choke and beg for air, it makes you hard  because you’re a little whore, huh, Daiki? Who knew?” Aomine gasped and Kagami felt blood trickling down from how hard the bluenette’s nails bit into his flesh. He thrust his hips up harder, evoking little pricks of tears at Aomine’s eyes as he looked up at Kagami. _Shit._

Kagami groaned and yanked on the boy’s hair harshly and pulled him back so Aomine’s lips were connected to his dick with a thread of saliva and he was breathing so hard it sounded like he’d just played ten games of basketball in a row.

“W-Why’d you stop?” He choked out, hunched over now so the thread broke. Kagami smirked filthily, tugging his hair again so they were face to face.

“So you still want it, huh? You can’t get enough of it, can you, you slut?” He growled, tightening his grip in navy hair until he was sure it hurt. Aomine’s lips were puffy and wet and so damn enticing. He looked too good to be true when he flushed and looked away.

“If you want it, you’re gonna have to beg me.” Aomine glanced back at him, then his dick (he swallowed and looked hungry, fucking hell), and then back at him.

“Fuck no.”

“Tch. Back to being like that again. I think I really do like you better with a cock in your mouth.” He stood up and yanked on Aomine’s hair to force him to be in front of his raging erection again.

“Kagami—“

“Suck it, Daiki. You’re not getting a break this time until all my cum goes down your throat. C’mon.” One of his hands was in Aomine’s locks and one was on his own length, slapping it against the teen’s pink hued cheek. The bluenette shuddered and stared up at him as he opened his mouth again and allowed Kagami permission to do as he pleased.

“Good boy. Make me feel good.” He murmured, slamming his hips forward straight to the back of the Touou player’s throat. They both moaned loudly, their hooded eyes burning into each other.

“Yeah, like that, fuck, you’re so damn good. Makes me wanna wreck you so good.” Aomine whimpered, his hands going towards Kagami’s hips to steady himself. The redhead pushed them away and held his counterpart’s head in place.

“Put your hands behind your back and take my cock like a man, you little whore.” The darker skinned boy was sporting an impressive tent of his own as he moaned at Kagami’s command, doing as he was told. Saliva and precum were slipping out the corners of Aomine’s lips and plopping onto the floor as Kagami thrust in and out at a brutal place with both of his hands on the back of the boy’s head now. All ten fingers were curled around some hair as he cursed and stared at his rival sucking him and taking him in like it was his profession. Kagami felt heat pooling in his belly like a flood at the sight and he thought he saw white behind his vision.

“Fuck, Daiki, I’m gonna fucking cum, shit, you better swallow all of it. I know you, ugh, love it.” He slammed home once, twice, three times before ecstasy crashed over him in intense waves and he kept his cock at the very back of Aomine’s throat to feel it convulse and plead around him. He was a real sadist, wasn’t he?

Kagami fell back onto the couch and let out a long sigh, feeling utterly blissed and fucked out. That was probably the best damn orgasm he’d ever had… and it was all thanks to Aomine Daiki, Jesus fucking Christ.

He tiredly glanced at his rival, who was wiping his mouth with the back of his hand and sitting in an awkward position. His cheeks were flushed a pretty rosy color and his hair was all disheveled and sticking up in every which way (like sex-hair). He looked pretty fricking wrecked (and Kagami _loved it_ ).

“Hey… you good?” Aomine’s eyes shifted towards him and he blinked before shrugging.

“Why wouldn’t I be?” His voice was totally _ruined_ , god damn, and it sounded way too arousing right now. He almost wanted to make Aomine get on his hands and knees and see how far he could take him before he began sobbing and actually begging.

“Just wondering.”

“Told you my mouth had other uses. But you? Damn, that mouth of yours is a sin.” Kagami grinned and managed to get off the sofa to crawl onto the floor and kneel in front of Aomine. He used his hand to push him backwards and stare down at him.

“I’m still in shock that you have no gag reflex.” Aomine smiled sheepishly and began to slide his own shorts off.

“’s because I used to suck off Kise and Tetsu after practice.”

“Eeeeew, dude, groooss. OK, never mind, I don’t wanna know after all. You’ve probably sucked Imayoshi off too and I don’t wanna hear about it.”

“Hey, you asked.”

“Whatever, hoe. Let’s see if I can make you speechless.” They both smirked at each other before they threw their shirts off and Kagami licked a cold line down Aomine’s abs. The tan boy licked his lips and grabbed for red hair to tighten his fingers in it, cobalt eyes challenging deep crimson red.

“Try me, bitch.”

**Author's Note:**

> I guess I like this one a bit better than the last one but only by a bit (and I suck at titling things someone needs to help me come up with better titles). Next one is clothed getting off (and if I post two like I keep saying I will to catch up, than day 7 will be dressed/naked (half dressed)... what the hell that means I'll figure it out. Have a nice day <3


End file.
